Diane Hubbard
Diana or Diane Hubbard. A rightious, beautiful girl from birth on 22 June. Canadian, Pureblood, and just in her 4th Year. Father - Gavin B. Hubbard, Mother - Danyce R Lane-Hubbard, Brother- Dennis 'Gavin' V. Hubbard. My Life On a cloudy day in the midsummer, a newborn baby's cries pierced the afternoon skies of the Hubbard estate. The little girl was none other than Diane Roslyn Hubbard, the newest addition to the family. And actually, her cries were more like screams, as at that very moment her oldest brother, Dennis had decided to sneak his hand into his new baby sisters cradle and pinch her on the bottom of the foot. Call it brotherly love, or childhood curiosity, but Diane did not think it was very funny. Her cries awoke her father Gavin from his afternoon slumber, and as her mother Danyce was tending to the outside garden. She spent the next few hours curled up in her fathers arms before she both went back to sleep. From that point on, Diane clung to her father for everything. He was her backbone, and she began to turn to him for all advice as soon she was old enough to request it. Her father was still her shelter up until she turned eleven and learned she would be attending a school outside of Quebec. It was not much of a surprise, really, as most of the family had attended the same school, but it broke little Diane's heart that she would have to manage without her fathers shadow constantly covering her. Upon her arrival at the school, she quickly learned she would not be able to play in Dennis shadow if she wanted to get anything accomplished. The acquaintances she met during her first few days of schooling was a tremendous help, since they were in mostly the same boat as herself and also needed a shoulder to lean on. The group of friends she acquired became her walking stick, and she theirs until the end of first year when they all congratulated themselves on a job well done before going home for summer break. Upon her arrival home for the first time she began to discover for the first time she did not want to be around her brother anymore. The school had changed her and she often sat in her room and owled letters to her friends two or three times in one day. It just seemed that at home, no one really understood her anymore, not to mention all of the little things that had happened while she was away, and her family still expected her to react to everything like the clingy little girl she had been before she left. It bothered her and she felt uncomfortable at home the majority of her summer break. The transition back to school proved much easier the next time around and she was much more comfortable with the goings-on of the school than she had been the previous year. She was even able to giggle, smile, and point along the other students of the nervous group of first years. Dennis was a seventh year then and graduated to show his lapse of new found freedom studying at University. Her second and third year flew by after that, with the occasional family get togethers during the holidays. She became to not feel so uncomfortable around her brother who came home often to visit and even her family. She did well in her classes and came to enjoy Transfiguration studies the most. It amazed her that she was able to shift the appearance and function of almost anything with simply a shimmy of her wand. She began the fourth like the rest of the years, the same attitude. During the time in the middle of her fourth year, her father told the family she could no longer afford the education at her institute. He worked as the manager of Hubbard Bank and said she would be transferring to a school was not as expensive. The family's grandmother on her mom's side was sick and needed care taking and her mother had to quite her job in the Ministry in the Department of Magical Transport. Diane was scared to leave the friends she made and off she went to for mid-term. Category:Students Category:4th Year Category:SL